Guitar Hero II (Xbox 360)
Guitar Hero II is the second and newest game released in the Guitar Hero series. It is also the first game to be released on the Xbox 360 as well as the PS2. The 360 version has many new features that were not included on the PS2 version. New songs For the port, RedOctane licensed 10 new tracks (8 main setlist songs, 2 bonus songs): *"Possum Kingdom" - Toadies * *"Salvation" - Rancid *"Life Wasted" - Pearl Jam *"Billion Dollar Babies" - Alice Cooper *"Hush" - Deep Purple *"Rock and Roll Hoochie Koo" - Rick Derringer *"Dead!" - My Chemical Romance * *"The Trooper" - Iron Maiden *"Drink Up" - Ounce of Self * *"Kicked to the Curb" - Noble Rot * There are also changes to charts from the original songs. For example, in Stop!, there are two more SP phrases, and in Monkey Wrench, the first note (on Expert at least) is a blue sustain one beat before the original start. The setlist for the game has been changed to reflect the new tracks and a new understanding of the difficulty of the original songs. 1. Opening Licks * "Surrender" - Cheap Trick * "Possum Kingdom" - Toadies * * "Heart-Shaped Box" - Nirvana * "Salvation" - Rancid * "Strutter" - Kiss * "Shout at the Devil" - Mötley Crüe (Encore) 2. Amp-Warmers * "Mother" - Danzig * "Life Wasted" - Pearl Jam * "Cherry Pie" - Warrant * "Woman" - Wolfmother * "You Really Got Me" - Van Halen * "Tonight I'm Gonna Rock You Tonight" - Spinal Tap (Encore) 3. String-Snappers * "Carry On Wayward Son" - Kansas * "Search and Destroy" - Iggy Pop and The Stooges * "Message in a Bottle" - The Police * "Them Bones" - Alice in Chains * "Billion Dollar Babies" - Alice Cooper'' * "War Pigs" - Black Sabbath (Encore) 4. Thrash and Burn * "Monkey Wrench" - Foo Fighters * "Hush" - Deep Purple * "Girlfriend" - Matthew Sweet * "Who Was in My Room Last Night?" - Butthole Surfers * "Can't You Hear Me Knocking" - The Rolling Stones * "Sweet Child O'Mine" - Guns N' Roses (Encore) 5. Return of the Shred * "Rock and Roll Hoochie Koo" - Rick Derringer * "Tattooed Love Boys" - The Pretenders * "John the Fisherman" - Primus * * "Jessica" - The Allman Brothers Band * "Bad Reputation" - Thin Lizzy * "Last Child" - Aerosmith (Encore) |'''6. Relentless Riffs * "Crazy on You" - Heart * "Trippin' On a Hole in a Paper Heart" - Stone Temple Pilots * "Dead!" - My Chemical Romance * * "Killing in the Name" - Rage Against the Machine * "Freya" - The Sword * "Stop!" - Jane's Addiction (Encore) * 7. Furious Fretwork * "Madhouse" - Anthrax * "The Trooper" - Iron Maiden * "Rock This Town" - Stray Cats * "Laid to Rest" - Lamb of God * "Psychobilly Freakout" - The Reverend Horton Heat * "YYZ" - Rush (Encore) 8. Face-Melters * "Beast and the Harlot" - Avenged Sevenfold * "Carry Me Home" - The Living End * "Institutionalized" - Suicidal Tendencies * "Misirlou" - Dick Dale * "Hangar 18" - Megadeth * "Free Bird" - Lynyrd Skynyrd (Encore) Bonus Songs * "Raw Dog" - The Last Vegas * "Arterial Black" - Drist * "Collide" - Anarchy Club * "Drink Up" - Ounce of Self * "Elephant Bones" - That Handsome Devil * "Fall of Pangea" - Valient Thorr * "FTK" - Vagiant * "Gemini" - Brian Kahanek * "Push Push (Lady Lightning)" - Bang Camaro * "Laughtrack" - The Acro-brats * "Less Talk More Rokk" - Freezepop * "Jordan" - Buckethead * "Kicked to the Curb" - Noble Rot * "Mr. Fix-it" - The Amazing Royal Crowns * "The New Black" - Every Time I Die * "One for the Road" - The Breaking Wheel * "Parasite" - The Neighborhoods * "Radium Eyes" - Count Zero * "Red Lottery" - Megasus * "Six" - All That Remains * "Soy Bomb" - Honest Bob and the Factory-to-Dealer Incentives * "The Light That Blinds" - Shadows Fall * "Thunderhorse" - Dethklok * "Trogdor" - Strong Bad * "X-Stream" - Voivod * "Yes We Can" - Made in Mexico * - denotes master tracks Downloadable tracks Guitar Hero Track Pack 1 (30.87 MB, 500 MSP) - Released April 11 2007 *"Bark at the Moon" - Ozzy Osbourne *"Hey You" - The Exies *"Ace Of Spades" - Motörhead Guitar Hero Track Pack 2 (30.64 MB, 500 MSP) - Released April 11 2007 *"Killer Queen" - Queen *"Take It Off" - The Donnas *"Frankenstein" - The Edgar Winter Group Guitar Hero Track Pack 3 (32.71 MB, 500 MSP) - Released April 11 2007 *"Higher Ground" - Red Hot Chili Peppers *"Infected" - Bad Religion *"Stellar" - Incubus In a GameSpy interview, RedOctane said that versus online gameplay was a probable future addition, and that downloadable songs would be priced the same as other similar services.http://xbox360.gamespy.com/xbox-360/guitar-hero-2/754599p1.html. They have also claimed in various interviews that "Guitar Hero II will feature more downloadable content than any other 360 title".http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/764/764899p1.htmlThis of course, remains to be seen. Category:Games